La colegiala
by Turua-Molly
Summary: Guardó silencio, concentrándose lo más que podía en la clase intentando evitar que sus ojos se posaran en el insinuado escote de la camisa colegial de la pelirroja. Supo que no lo logró cuando se percató que si se esforzaba bien podía ver el corpiño de encaje blanco transparentándose. /AU Jerza/


Advertencia: sexo MUY explícito.

Disclaimer aplicado

Basado en la historia de un autor anónimo de la web

.

.

 _ **La fantasía de Jellal**_

.

.

El timbre resonó estruendoso por todas las paredes del colegio, mostrando el reloj la hora de entrada a clases. En el aula C-7 Jellal se encontraba leyendo un libro, costumbre muy suya desde hacía años, hasta que escuchó a sus compañeros de curso entrar al salón. Con mucha discreción observa a los estudiantes que entran, esperando a alguien especial, rogando que unos largos cabellos escarlatas cruzaran el umbral.

Suspira cuando el profesor de matemáticas entra y deja sus cosas en el escritorio— _va a llegar tarde otra vez._

Y no se equivocó, diez minutos después la pelirroja de ojos cafés entra resoplando por la puerta—lo siento, Macao-sensei, el bus no llegaba nunca.

Macao asintió suavemente y la dejó pasar. No tenía sentido reprenderla, no era su culpa, todos sabían que Erza Scarlet era huérfana y que entró a Fairy Tail School por una beca deportiva, vivía a las lejanías de Magnolia en una zona de bajos recursos económicos. Siempre llegaba tarde porque el trajín era lejano y su dinero poco. Caminó hacia su asiento, justo al lado del peliazul, mientras le sonreía con genuina gentileza. Su falda se mueve sensualmente y sus piernas contorneadas invitan a suaves caricias, se sienta a su lado haciendosele agua la boca con los 4 cm de piel que se descubren al subirse la corta prenda.

Buenos días Jellal—Y lo besa en la mejilla.

 _Con que ganas te besaría la boca_ —piensa él—buenos días, Erza.

Guardó silencio después de eso, concentrándose lo más que podía en la clase, intentando evitar que sus ojos se posaran en el insinuado escote de la camisa colegial de la pelirroja. Supo que no lo logró cuando se percató que si se esforzaba bien podía ver el corpiño de encaje blanco transparentándose.

El timbre que anunciaba el recreo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, para su buena suerte. Si seguía imaginándose a su amiga desnuda seguramente iba a tener una erección, no era que le importase mucho, pero no quería darle ese tipo de imagen a nadie. Fue a comprarse unas galletas y se sentó en una banca del patio cerca de un árbol, aunque en ocasiones Erza y sus amigos le acompañaban, él era una persona más bien solitaria. Desde su posición admira a la pelirroja, quien conversaba con Lucy y Juvia, mientras varios muchachos intentan acercársele. Ellos tratan de ganársela, pero Titania no se encontraba interesada en ninguno de ellos en particular, dejándolos de lado y frustrados.

Se ríe cuando la chica golpea a un muchacho que quiso pasarse de listo, le encantaba su naturaleza impulsiva y personalidad fuerte. A los minutos se sorprende viéndola acercándose, sus grandes senos se mueven con cada paso y, en una travesura del viento, logra revelarse el borde de su ropa interior roja de encaje— _mi chica de rojo._ La escarlata se sonroja y hace un gesto de acomodarse la falda y se sienta junto a Jellal cruzando las piernas. Se quedan conversando un rato, Erza quejándose de lo ruidoso que era Natsu y sus constantes invitaciones a combatir.

Ella habla y a él le cuesta seguirle el hilo, esforzándose mucho por no ofenderla si notaba que estaba más interesado en recorrer su cuerpo, haciendo vibrar su bajo vientre cada vez que ella juega con su cabello. Ella lo mira para seguir hablando, permitiéndole avistar sus carnosos labios, él se pregunta cómo se vería con su pene entrando y saliendo de esa suave boca.

De pronto la mujer le hace una pregunta directa, a lo que guarda silencio—¿Te sucede algo?

Parpadea varias veces para quitarse el estupor—Tsk, no. Solo estoy un poco distraído.

Ella le sonríe—debes dejar de esforzarte tanto.

Ambos se levantan de la banca, caminando en dirección a Lucy y Juvia. Jellal se excusa de pronto, necesitando ir al baño. No era del todo mentira, sus necesidades más primitivas le estaban ganando la batalla, así que cuando se cerciora de que todo estuviese vacío se encierra en el último cubículo, hundiendo la mano en sus pantalones y aliviando las sensaciones que le invadían. Erza lo tenía muy excitado.

Nuevamente, el timbre anuncia el comienzo de un nuevo período.

Al llegar a la sala la Scarlet ya se encontraba sentada, sonriéndole de nuevo. La clase transcurre lenta y monótona, de fondo el sonido de las agujas del reloj. Ojos chocolate siguiendo al profesor, ojos verde oscuro siguiendo su pecho al respirar. Su cuerpo arde, temblando de necesidad. Los muslos de ella se ven en gloria y majestad, haciéndole cerrar los ojos imaginando su cuerpo desnudo solo para él. Jellal tiene problemas para controlarse, siente como su entrepierna crece con cada oleada de adrenalina. De pronto Erza se da vuelta, como sintiendo la mirada penetrante sobre ella, ambos se miran fijamente con el ambiente tenso de lujuria y pasión, descolocándola un poco, él nunca la había mirado así. Quedó hipnotizada con sus ojos, expectante ante sus deseos.

Como si aquello lo hubiese impulsado, sintió la mano de Jellal subiendo por su muslo, desconcertándola. Su respiración comienza a agitarse conforme va subiendo, su pecho hinchándose de aire caliente quemando toda su garganta. Él no aguanta más y se lanza sobre sus labios. Los demás solo observan en silencio, sin hacer ningún movimiento.

Pasa su lengua por el borde de sus labios, obligándola a abrir la boca, cargándose sobre ella en una batalla por explorar aquella cavidad. Erza se deja besar y cruza su lengua con la de Jellal, por su parte él soba con fuerza sus pechos, se los aprieta y masajea por encima de la blusa, haciendo que ella arquee su espalda dándole más acceso a su cuerpo.

La hace levantar a la fuerza, aprisionándola contra la pared. La manosea mientras ella cruza los brazos en su cuello, en un acto impulsivo abrió su camisa con fuerza liberando entre el vuelo de los botones sus enormes tetas. Las observa en su sensual brassier blanco que apenas las contienen. Atrapa con la boca su pezón derecho mientras masajea el izquierdo, lo lame, chupa y muerde, cuando siente que estuvo listo su trabajo cambio al otro pezón, repitiendo el proceso. Cuando terminó atacó de nuevo su boca, besándola con mayor ímpetu que antes.

Ambos siguen estimulándose en el aula, Jellal la abraza con fuerza, frota sus pechos y un gemido de Erza delata como le frota el entrepierna con su rodilla. Con sus manos le agarra las nalgas, frotando su espléndido culo. Desciende con sus labios por su cuerpo mientras carga con mayor fuerza su rodilla, brindándole descargas eléctricas a la pelirroja. Le besa el cuello con maldad y deja un camino de saliva conforme va descendiendo. Erza no hace nada, dejándose hacer por Jellal lo que él quisiera mientras el curso y su profesor los observaban.

Jellal mete con fuerza su mano entre las piernas de Erza, frotándola por encima del calzón y logrando que sus caderas se movieran contra sus dedos—Estás tan caliente y mojada—Le dice suavemente al oído mientras brotan de su garganta suspiros de placer. Se hinca ante ella pasando su pierna izquierda por encima de su hombro, hace a un lado la tela roja y, asegurándose de que ella estuviese lista, introduce un dedo sobre su coño. Comienza con un vaivén peligroso, haciéndola gritar, fallándola con fuerza tan solo con los dedos y luego sustituyéndolos con su boca, devorando con ganas el clítoris y todo su sexo. Erza mantiene los ojos cerrados mientras Jellal le da el máximo placer, los gemidos inundan la habitación y él no le da tregua, pasando a penetrarla con su lengua. En un movimiento rápido y atrevido, le acaricia el ano, haciéndola estremecer.

La peliescarlata está completamente entregada, dejándose poner de vientre en el escritorio donde los dos veían clases, de un jalón le sube la falta hasta la cintura dejando sus nalgas al descubierto ¿Su camisa? En algún lugar del suelo. Le separa las nalgas cargándose sobre aquella área tan sensible de su anatomía—Te voy a reventar como no tienes idea.—Le da una sonora nalgada, sobresaltándola.

Erza respira hondo, notándose extasiada y sudada por todo lo que sucedía. Él la obliga a hincarse, metiendo los dedos llenos de sus jugos en su boca, haciendo que ella los lamiese y chupase. Jellal baja la bragueta de su pantalón escolar, liberando su prominente erección. Los ojos de la muchacha se abren con sorpresa, aquel miembro era cualquier cosa menos pequeño, estaba totalmente duro y firme, con su roja cabeza palpitando mientras esperaba sus atenciones. Él peliazul no se lo permite, tomando la corbata del uniforme de ella para atar sus manos a su espalda. Coge su pene y lo restriega por el rostro angelical de ella y luego por sus senos. La escena era inverosímil, colmada de tantos pecados que no podían contarse.

Tus senos son tan suaves—comenta él mientras se restriega—Te amo tanto, Erza.

Sorpresivamente se dirige a sus labios, llenándola con rudeza haciendo que se asfixie. Le toma del cabello con ambas manos mientras bombea contra su boca en una mamada sin pausas, sintiéndose en la gloria al rodear su hombría de los carnosos labios de la pelirroja. Ella intenta zafarse un poco del agarre, le cuesta respirar, pero no alcanza a separar mucho la cabeza cuando un líquido caliente le invade la boca, escapándose por la comisura de sus labios. Tose un poco, atragantada por la acción.

Eres una niña mala—refuta él—me tienes tan caliente que con solo una mamada me hiciste acabar—frota su miembro aun erecto—pero puedes quedarte tranquila, aún tengo para bastante rato.

La levanta del suelo con un movimiento elegante, sin desamarrar la corbata de sus manos la recuesta de espaldas sobre el escritorio. Con firmeza apoyo su glande en la entrada de su amiga, dejándose caer lentamente mientras desaparecía en el interior de su mojado sexo, se sentía caliente y estrecho, haciéndolo palpitar en su interior. Comenzó a bombearla con fuerza mientras escuchaba sus gemidos— _Ah, ah, ah._

No tienes ni idea cuanto tiempo llevo esperando hacerte esto—Le dice antes de besarla salvajemente.

Sale de ella en un sonido acuoso, la levanta y pone contra la pared de espaldas a él. Masajea su entrada con su miembro y luego levanta su pierna derecha para penetrarla mejor. Jellal le aprieta los senos con fuerza, se besan incansablemente y llenan el cuarto de gritos y resoplidos. En un momento dado el mete el dedo medio izquierdo en su boca, luego de lubricarlo lo baja traviesamente por el medio de sus nalgas, masajeando su ano mientras le hacía el amor de la manera más sucia. La imponente y tormentosa Titania está totalmente entregada a su merced.

La acuesta nuevamente sobre su vientre encima del escritorio de Lucy, quien los miraba con neutralidad—Tranquila, amor mío, aun me falta un sitio que satisfacer.

Erza está expectante mientras siente que le separa las nalgas, haciendo una mueca de molestia cuando se siente invadida en su recto. Iba lento, abriéndose poco a poco camino, pero cuando llevaba la mitad empujó fuerte metiéndose hasta el fondo—¡Ay!

Perdóname amor—dice jadeando—pero es que estoy tan ansioso de tenerte completa.

Ambos continúan la faena, Jellal dándose el gusto de su vida, estaba insaciable sin dar descanso alguno a Erza. La toma de las caderas y se deja caer sobre una silla con ella firmemente empalada sobre su pene. Ahí siguen, con ella subiendo y bajando, azotándose rudamente sobre su miembro en un salvaje sexo anal. Él estaba a punto de explotar, había resistido demasiado.

 _Tsk—_ salió un quejido de su boca mientras le inundaba el culo de semen. Los dos quedan allí, con sus respiraciones entrecortadas. Él apoyando su frente sobre su espalda sudada y ella con los ojos cerrados intentando calmarse. El profesor comenzó a hablar de nuevo y la clase continuo mientras ellos se besaban. Entonces el timbre sonó.

 _¿Jellal?_

No, no quería que ese momento terminara.

 _ **¿Jellal estás bien?**_

Suspiró mientras la miraba con cariño—estoy bien, solo un poco cansado.

Ella colocó sus manos sobre la falda, sacudiéndola en un gesto de nerviosismo. El timbre que anunciaba el fin del recreo resonaba mientras las hojas del árbol sobre ellos caían elegantemente, en un aura mágico para Erza que se hacía incómodo para Jellal. Si ella supiera que había estado soñando despierto con hacerla suya hasta la saciedad seguramente le abofetearía.

Jugó suavemente con un mechón de pelo de ella— _mi chica de rojo._

No respondiste mi pregunta, Jellal—le señaló sonrojada.

Él negó con la cabeza—no la he escuchado. Me distraigo fácilmente cuando estás cerca.

¿Tan aburrida soy?—preguntó ella.

Todo lo contrario, Erza—acarició con un pulgar sus labios—te encuentro fascinante en muchos sentidos.

Ella lo pensó un poco— _quiero que vengas a mi apartamento esta noche._

Y sintió como su amigo daba un respingo. Quizás esa noche sus fantasías se harían realidad.

.

Siempre fui una pervertida, solo que ahora en mi adultez me importa un poco menos que lo sepan. En algún momento de curiosidad de mi adolescencia me topé con una serie de relatos eróticos de un grande, su escritura era más bien escueta, pero sus historias interesantes. Aunque está basada en su historia, la redacción y adaptación es de mi autoría. Realmente espero que lo disfruten.

¿Y si no? ¡No importa! Yo disfrute mucho escribiéndolo.

 _PD: en mi antigua cuenta tenía unos fanfics que fueron robados, así que me es importante señalar que NO permito que tomen mis historias sin mi permiso, ni para adaptarlas ni para republicarlas como suyas. Todo el mundo tiene la capacidad para imaginar y trabajar. Pónganse a ello plagiadores._


End file.
